Kuro Nara
'''IMVU NAME''' = KuroNara. = '''Clan Name''' = Nara : A clan that specializes in the ninja hiden jutsu "Shadow Manipulation" which enables them to control their shadows through the power of their chakra. The Nara clan also has a close relationship with the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan. They are also known to tending to deer such as Rikumaru in their Clan forest.. = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''Kuro has a small scar across the right side of his cheek, this was gained by training with his Father with katanas when he was 12. His father stepped in to far causing him to cut slightly deep into Kuro's face, more than anything it adds character to his plain face.. = = '''Tattoos: '''This includes clan crests, summoning tattoos, personal tattoos, and any type of branding you receive if you become a prisoner of war. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Kuro is not the nicest person in the world, yet he is not the meanest. Being raised by his strict father, helped bring out the immaturity in him,which remains to this day. He tends to slack around, doing most things in the easiest and shortest amount of time possible. Kuro does not play well with others, being brought up to bring honor to his clan name. If he takes to a person, Kuro can be the most caring person, yet it takes a lot for him to take to another person. He enjoys very little things, Dumplings, Chocolate, Dumplings with chocolate syrup and his Kenjutsu. Kuro is hard to befriend, since there is not many things he likes, not a lot of people have much in common with him at all. All around Kuro can be nice and genuine, it's just a rare occasion. = = '''Behavior: '''Kuro can be cruel, yet seems kind at heart. He has a strange sense of humor that a lot of people don't have. He is lazy and tends to fall asleep quite a lot, due to him suffering from insomnia quite a bit. He is quite antisocial in his actions, but tends to create himself to be the center of attention a lot of the time. When it comes combat, Kuro takes a much crueler and slightly evil side, wanting to do nothing more then break every bone in his opponents body. = = '''Combat Mindset: '''When Kuro initiates himself into combat, instantly his personality changes, he takes every action of the person in front of him in, using it to predict his opponents moves. Kuro takes a rather violent mindset also, aiming to disable his opponent completely rather then just beat them, he planned to destroy them. He never cracked under pressure, inheriting his Clans Intelligence trait. Kuro has proved time and time again that he does not need, nor want to become a part of a team unable to work if under leadership. = '''Nindo''' = "Teamwork is not necessary" = '''Summoning''' = N/A = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: ''' Kuro was born a healthy baby, the pregnancy going along brilliantly. He was the newest member of the Nara clan. He was born to the Brother of the Hokages personal advisor, making Shikamaru Nara his uncle. = = '''Child:''' Kuro was always stubborn from birth, he refused to get along with anyone in his class. He never began socializing with younger children either, anyone from the academy if asked about Kuro he would simply be called "The Quiet One" but Kuro was not the type of quiet boy that would get pushed around, he was picked on but people had only tried to, Kuro resorted to violence anytime someone insulted him or had a negative tone with him. When Kuro was only 9 years old, he beat one of the Academy students with his Training Bokken, nearly fracturing a bone on the young boy. Kuro only spoke to a few people and that was a small list, his mother, his father, his uncle, his cousin,and one of the Akimichi clan wives Kuro began training with a bokken at only six years of age, his father had been one of the rare clan members that used a ninja tool other than a kunai. It was a strange sight, but his father practiced Bukijutsu and excelled in the field of Kenjutsu, using a blade. Kuro instantly found a liking in the blade, he loved practicing, he thought there was a type of brutal damage that could be done with it, and that's how he liked it. = = '''Academy: '''Kuro came into the academy on the first day his first step to becoming a shinobi and he instantly took a liking to everything except the students. He began to get in a lot more physical fights, people attempted to bully him but most of the time were beaten down by Kuro himself. People that knew him from the academy all said he was "Quiet and Violent" a deadly mixture. His academy teachers praised him though, finding Ninjutsu and Taijutsu coming to him as natural as breathing. He suffered in Genjutsu, not wanting to learn how to prey on someones mind, saying it was a desperate type of technique and always disagreed with students who thought Genjutsu was a superior type of technique. Kuro never made friends, he stuck to himself, many had tried but he had ignored them blatantly. Kuro kept a perfect grade average, one of his teachers in particular saying he might be "A prodigy in the making" but Kuro would not go far with this thought of not being a part of a team. Through the rest of his years at the academy he easily glided through the exams and tests, graduating near the top of his class. Kuro was thought jutsu by his father, who seemed to take on a more of an Uchiha type of fighting. He focused on Fire release, which was his fathers first chakra nature also. Like the Uchiha learning the Great fireball technique as a coming of age rite, Kuro learned how to use the technique under strict training with his father. He was also trained to use his Clans hiden technique, Shadow Manipulation. He learned how to use the most basic of the techniques, Shadow possession which he had seemed to perfected. = = '''Genin:''' Kuro has just took his second step forward to becoming a fine shinobi, by graduating from the academy. He is not so excited about working in a team. = = = = = '''Data Book''' . . '''Chakra Boost''' . . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = = . = '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' _____________________ Sanctum :'''Approved By'''